1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs, and more particularly, to a system having a plurality of adjustable platforms to accommodate electronic devices for use by a person seated on a chair.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of computers for business and entertainment has increased tremendously over the years. It is quite common for computers and their associated electronic accessories to be positioned upon a desk. For example, a computer operator places a chair near a desk holding a computer, computer monitor, and a keyboard. The operator must manipulate the appropriate controls utilizing the top of the desk as a platform for the computer controls, such as the mouse and keyboard. In addition, if the operator is playing a video game, other electronic peripheral devices are required, such as joysticks and throttle controls. Placement of the various control devices are limited by the size, height and angle of the computer desk. Thus, operating these devices over a period of time can become very uncomfortable. In fact, many repetitive actions required in operating the computer control devices by the operator have been known to cause pain and damage to the operator. In particular, use of gaming controls often requires nearly instantaneous responses by the operator, which puts stress on the operator""s arms and hands. An apparatus is needed which allows an operator to comfortably manipulate a wide variety of control devices for a computer/gaming system.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of a solution to the aforementioned deficiency and shortcoming such as that disclosed herein, prior art references that discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein are U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,868 to Wynn (Wynn), U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,476 to May et al. (May), U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,387 to Kelly (Kelly), U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,464 to Santa Rosa et al. (Santa Rosa), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,997 to Olson (Olson).
Wynn discloses a computer work station having a reclining chair with a back rest, a seat, a leg rest and a pair of armrests. The reclining chair has a support base for supporting the reclining chair above the surface. A computer is mounted to the reclining chair. A pair of key pads electrically connected to the computer are provided upon each arm rests. The key pads are swivelably attached to the arm rests. A monitor is also pivotally connected to the back rest. Although Wynn discloses a chair having rotatably mounted key pads and a monitor, Wynn does not teach or suggest adding additional control devices to the chair. Additionally, Wynn suffers from the limitation that the keypads do not adjust in all axes.
May discloses furniture having an integrated computer. The furniture includes a chair with large cushions and a pair of wide armrests. Within the right armrest is a hollowed area for housing a computer. A small console at the front of the right armrest houses a removable media drive. A pad is located on the right arm rest. The pad may support a mouse, joystick or other input device. A monitor support and a keyboard support are mounted on a horizontal arm pivotally attached to the left arm rest. A pair of speakers are mounted on either side of a headrest. However, May does not teach or suggest a plurality of control devices simultaneously stowed on the chair. May merely discloses a chair having a platform allotted for one control item (e.g., mouse or joystick). In addition, May suffers from the disadvantage of requiring the specific manufacture of the chair, rather than incorporating the control devices into an existing chair.
Kelly discloses another chair having a first platform for supporting a computer keyboard and a second platform for support a computer mouse. Both platforms are connected to a preselected armrest of the chair. The first platform is pivotally mounted in a horizontal plane so that it can be swung out of position to enable a user to get out of the chair. The first platform is also tiltable about a horizontal axis to enable the user to adjust its orientation to a comfortable position. The second platform is mounted to a left armrest to comfortably position the mouse for left-handed users and to the right armrest for right-handed users. However, Kelly does not teach or suggest connecting any other control devices to the chair. Additionally, the keyboard and mouse are not capable of being adjusted in all three axes.
Santa Rosa discloses an adjustable platform support assembly for supporting a computer input device, such as a keyboard, mouse or similar device. Each support platform is directly attached to a length of flexible gooseneck shaft which is attached to a coupling assembly. The coupling assembly is designed to be secured to an arm or a chair. The assembly enables a computer operator to swivel and/or recline in the chair without having to readjust the platform position. Santa Rosa does not teach or suggest providing a plurality of platforms to accommodate additional devices besides a mouse and keyboard. In addition, Santa Rosa does not teach or suggest a rotatably mounted keyboard utilizing a tool balancer. Kelly also suffers the disadvantage of being flimsy and certainly unable to withstand heavy repetitive use.
Olson discloses a work station which includes a chair, at least one keyboard section, and at least one support assembly. The support assembly connects the chair to the keyboard section. The support assembly is also moveable between a first orientation and second orientation such that the keyboard section in the first orientation extends outward from the chair in a plane generally parallel to the floor and the keyboard section in the second orientation extends downward in a plane generally perpendicular to the floor. However, Olson does not teach or suggest positioning the keyboards in all three axes. In addition, Olson does not disclose providing additional control devices upon the chair. Olsen also does not teach or suggest connecting any other control devices to the chair.
Review of the foregoing references reveals no disclosure or suggestion of an apparatus or method as that described and claimed herein. Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have an apparatus which may be attached to a chair and provides a plurality of three dimensionally adjustable platforms for various electronic devices. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus or method.
In one aspect, the present invention is a system for attaching a plurality of platforms to a chair. The system includes a first support shaft affixed to a first side of the chair and a second support shaft affixed to a second side of the chair. A first platform is attached to the first support shaft. A second platform is attached to the second support shaft. In addition, a front platform is positioned in front of the chair. The front platform is rotatably affixed to the first support shaft. The first, second and front platforms may be adjustably positioned in a plurality of axes and capable of accommodating at least one control input device each.
In another aspect, the present invention is a system for positioning control devices on a chair. The system includes a chair having a first side and an opposite second side, a first support shaft affixed to the first side of the chair, and a second support shaft affixed to the second side of the chair. A first platform is attached to the first support shaft and a second platform is attached to the second support shaft. A front platform is positioned in front of the chair. The front platform is also rotatably affixed to the first support shaft. The first, second and front platforms may be adjustably positioned in a plurality of axes and capable of accommodating at least one control input device each.
In still another aspect, the present invention is a system for positioning control devices on a chair. The system includes a chair having a first side and an opposite second side, a first support shaft detachably affixed to the first side of the chair, and a second support shaft detachably affixed to the second side of the chair. The system also includes a first platform attached to the first support shaft. The first platform has a first coupling device for adjusting a horizontal and lateral position of the first platform in relation to the chair. In addition, the system includes a second platform attached to the second support shaft. The second platform has a second coupling device for adjusting a horizontal and lateral position of the second platform in relation to the chair. A front platform is positioned in front of the chair and rotatably affixed to the first support shaft. The front platform has a third coupling device for adjusting a horizontal and lateral position of the front platform in relation to the chair and capable of being pivoted away from a front portion of the chair. The first, second and front platforms may be adjustably positioned in a plurality of axes and capable of accommodating at least one control input device.